Jack and Yusei's New Year Celebration
by ruthieelz
Summary: Jack and Yusei celebrate the New Year with their friends. Summary sucks, I know.. Rated T for Teen. Kingcrabshipping and slight Suppressionshipping Crow/Kiryu .


**Ok, Since it's New Years Eve, I thought I would go ahead and write a New Year's oneshot... This one is a lot shorter than my usual ones.**

** As usual, I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. And I don't make money off of this fiction either.**

**Title: Jack and Yusei's New Year Celebration**

**Pairings: Kingcrabshipping, slight Suppressionshipping. **

**Summary: Jack and Yusei celebrate the New Year with their friends.**

**Rating: T for language. **

**Warnings: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read any further.**

**Now.. on to the story.**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Jack, where are you? You need to get in here. It's almost midnight! Yusei is going to kill you if he doesn't get his midnight kiss!" Crow Hogan yelled.<p>

It was 11:30 pm, and Jack had disappeared. He said he needed to go to the bathroom, but that was 20 minutes ago, and Yusei had told Crow to go look for Jack. He looked in the bathroom, but Jack wasn't in there. The gang was ringing in the new year at Jack and Yusei's place, who have been dating for over a year.

"Just great. At this rate, I'm never going to find Jack." Crow said to himself. Just then, he bumped into something; or rather someone. Crow looked up, and there was Kiryu, who was smirking at him.

"Crow." Kiryu said. Crow just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch again. 11:45. Great. Crow had less than 15 minutes to find Jack. And Kiryu was blocking Crow from moving any further.

"Kiryu, I don't have time for this. Could you please move? I'm looking for someone." Kiryu didn't listen; instead he scooped up Crow and walked towards the living room, where everyone was.

"DAMN IT KIRYU, PUT ME DOWN!" Crow yelled.

"Crow. Shut up." Kiryu said. With that, he kissed him. Crow tried to push away, but couldn't. Instead, he kissed Kiryu back. When they pulled apart, Crow looked at his watch. It was 11:50. Ten minutes until midnight, and Jack hasn't been found yet.

"SHIT! DAMN IT KIRYU, I NEEDED TO FIND JACK, AND YOU'VE DISTRACTED ME!" Crow yelled. Just then, Crow was thrown onto the floor in the living room. Yusei looked at Crow with a funny look on his face. "Oh. Hi Yusei. I haven't found Jack yet. You can kic.." Crow started to say, before he stopped. He saw a huge ring on Yusei's left hand.

"Yusei. Is that what I think it is? And if it is, where's Jack?"

"It's exactly what you think it is, Crow." Jack said, coming into the room, with a smirk on his face.

"Jack Atlas! Where the hell were you?" Crow asked him.

"Proposing to Yusei. Hold on, what time is it?" Jack replied.

"It's 11:55. You've got less then 5 minutes to explain why I wasn't able to watch you pop the question to Yusei. Congrats, by the way."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback(11:31 PM)<em>

_"Ok Jack, you can come out now." Yusei called out. Jack came out of the closet he was hiding in._

_"That's much better. Why you had to shove me in a closet made no sense to me, Yusei." Jack said._

_"I know. But Crow was bugging the shit out of me, and besides, Kiryu is here. He's going to distract him so we can have some time to ourselves."_

_"But what about Akiza and the rest of the crew? And why does Bruno look like he's going to.." Jack started, but was hushed when Yusei pulled him into a kiss. They pulled apart after a few moments, and when they did, Jack smirked._

_"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"_

_"You talk too much, Jack. Now let's head up to our room for a few minutes." Jack agreed, grabbing Yusei's hand. They head up to the room they shared and sit down on their bed._

_"Jack. I can't believe how much has happened in the last year. We got through your surgery, Crow's amnesia, and every one of our fights."_

_"I know. I can't believe it either. But we got through it, and look at us now. We may have had our fights, but we've made it through everything, with our relationship intact." Jack got off the bed and went into his top dresser drawer, and pulled out a small box. He headed back to the bed, with the box in hand._

_"Yusei, I was going to wait until midnight to ask you this but I feel like I should ask you this now. Could you please stand?" Yusei nodded, tears already forming in his eyes. Jack got down on one knee, and Yusei gasped._

_"Jack..." Yusei started to say._

_Jack took one glance at the clock before continuing. "Yusei. I love you. And you've put up with all of my stuff. I don't want to lose you, Yusei. In fact, I want you to stay in my life forever." He pulled the ring out of the box and held Yusei's left hand._

_"Yusei Fudo, would you marry me?" Jack asked. Yusei looked at the ring for a few moments before answering._

_"Yes Jack, I will." Yusei replied, crying. Jack put the one carat diamond ring on Yusei's finger before getting up._

_"You just made me the happiest man alive, love." Jack pulled Yusei into a passionate kiss. "Jack. We need to get back down there before Crow realizes that I'm gone too." Yusei said, after they pulled apart._

_"You head down there and tell everyone our news. I need to change real quick." Jack said. "Ok. Just don't take too long." Yusei headed out of their room and headed downstairs, where he told everyone the good news._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"You got rid of me, so Jack could propose?" Crow asked<p>

"Pretty much. But it wasn't so bad. You and Kiryu are together now, or are you not?" Yusei asked.

"Hold on to that question a second." Crow looks at the clock. It was 11:59.

"Ok, it's time to start counting down." Bruno said, after 50 seconds went by.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!" The clock struck twelve. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted. Kiryu pulled Crow into a kiss. Jack pulled Yusei into his lap and started kissing him. Bruno and Akiza gave each other a quick kiss, and Leo and Luna kissed each other on the cheek. A minute later, Jack and Yusei pulled away from their kiss, as did Crow and Kiryu.

"I don't think I have to answer that question anymore, Crow." Yusei said. Crow just smirked at him. As more champagne was poured, the gang continued to celebrate. Jack pulled Yusei away from the group, and led him to the kitchen.

"What is it Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Happy New Year, Yusei Fudo. I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too, Jack Atlas." The two kissed again and continued celebrating the new year with their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years everyone! Be safe, and have a good time! <strong>

**Sorry for the long flashback. Review nicely please. **


End file.
